


Music to my ears

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Lives, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Your Soulmate can hear you every time you sing. The farther away they are the quieter it gets.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 7





	Music to my ears

Music. He never was a big fan of it, but as long as he could remember on different occasions he could hear this Girl singing in his head. It was only quiet, but she sang all the time. She must have been a happy girl, he thought. With a family much happier than his. Sometimes he got jealous of that, he had no reason to sing. Then again he that was just his life.  
For you it was the exact opposite. You never heard him sing once. It really depressed you at times. Her friends heard their soulmates sing all the time. Music was a great part of your live. Your Parents and big sister sang with her all the time.

As you grew up he heard your voice louder and louder. He wondered when or if you were going to meet at all. As soon as those thoughts started to come up he pushed them down again though. He couldn´t allow himself those kind of feelings while he was working for the first order. The singing already distracted him from work enough as it was.  
You wondered too. Not if you were ever going to meet some day, but if you even had a soulmate. Then your home planet got destroyed by the dark side and rather than to mourn you got your ass up and joined the rebellion. For years you were an active fighter for the organization, when Leia send you on an undercover mission.

At first you did not feel well at all with the mere thought of having to work for whoever it was on their side. Then again who were you to disobey the Queen herself so you got in on being trained as a stormtrooper. Training itself was terrible, but soon enough you found a woman, nearly still a girl around your age, that quickly became your friend. Having someone to talk to made everything a little less bad. Of course you couldn´t tell her the real reason why you were in the finalizer, she never asked though. That was the best thing about her. She never forced you to tell her anything you didn´t want to talk about. Which came in very handy certain times. Then one day, after training was finished for the day, you were just sitting in your room with (Y/F/N) when you heard it. When you heard him. He hummed a melody that you hadn´t heard in years. It was the song your parents had always sung to you when you were a child. He must´ve hummed it under his breath, but you herd it rather loudly. He must be close. Oh god, you thought out of literally every person in the entire universe it was someone from the dark side.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Are you still in there?”, (Y/F/N) waved a hand right in front of your face.  
“It happened.”, you only managed to whisper not trusting your voice. This must be a dream right? He had never sung, so why would he start now. You could feel the color drain from your face as you stood up.  
“I´m sorry. I have to go find someone.”, you vaguely apologized before walking off with legs that felt like jelly. From a distance you could only hear your friend scream after you, poor her didn´t understand a thing that was going on. You didn´t have the time to explain your whole life story to her right now though. You had to find whoever it was that you were destined to be with.

Lowly you started to hum the song in the hopes he would tune in. For once your hopes came true. He too must have noticed you being near. Walking around the big ship without any real ideas where to look first your humming turned into singing. After an hour and several stupid looks you somehow found yourself in the upper levels of the ship, where the offices of the General and all the other higher ranked people were. The humming in your head became louder as you carefully set one foot in front of the other, slowly walking through the corridor. Coming to a stop in front of one of them he suddenly stopped. Your shoulders slumped and your head started hanging low, you didn´t know what you had hoped, but you better got back to your room before anyone caught you. After all that had happened you didn´t want to get cussed out by the General or Captain Phasma.

Getting back to your Quarter (Y/F/N) rushed in right after you.  
“Girl, what was that about? You look sad. What happened?”  
“I finally heard my Soulmate sing...”, you said as you slumped down on the bed.  
“You what? Wait that’s a great deal like you never heard them right? So… did you find them and didn´t like who it was or did you not find them at all? Haha in the end it turns out General Hux is your one and only. How funny would that be?”  
“I didn´t find whoever it is. How can I even if I don´t know who I am looking for? This could have been the first and last time I ever heard them… This is terrible.”  
Falling into a laying position you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “And to be honest I don´t think the General isn’t that bad of a guy, you know? He probably just had a rough childhood or something. Also imagine working with and then under Kylo Ren. That shit must shape a person.”  
The two of you shared a laugh.

You seemed to be right though about the singing problem. You didn´t hear him for the next couple weeks until one day. You and some other recruits were sent to another training field as usual and to get there you had to walk past the bridge. You dreaded this path, cause more than once the General had broken off a conversation to get to a group of recruits to criticize one or more peoples way to dress, their looks or simply just how they held themselves. Now you were never stopped by him, but you could feel his almost disgusted looks. Not like the for him normal amount of disgust he showed your mates, but even more. He really seemed to hate your guts without having ever talked to you personally once. To be honest you hated his guts for that behavior back so you were kind of fine with it. Getting your thoughts back to your current location you tuned in just right in time not to crash into the person that just came to a hold directly in front of you. Looking up you saw the flaming red hair. Shit! The General, like your mates, gave you a dirty look and then continued to look the others up and down. All the while from deep down in his conscious he started to hum a melody and while he did so you thought you couldn´t believe your ears. It was the same song you heard yesterday and that you sang for almost two hours to find whoever sat on the other end of this damned Soulmate thing.

But you knew that you couldn´t show your surprise, so you pushed it down and decided to confront the General about it later. Even though you were still rather unsure about that decision. The General did not seem like the guy to break down in tears of joy upon finding out someone like you being was his Soulmate. He did seem like the guy who would flatly deny any and every fact about emotions coming from your mouth and then get you fired off the ship or worse. The thought of that made a little shiver run down your spine. Your personal life should not be the reason of your mission failing. On the other hand you had waited for so long to find out who your soulmate was. All the nights you spend lying awake, because you didn’t think you had one at all. No you had to talk to him. Right when you made your final decision you arrived at the training grounds. Time seemed to go by way slower than usual and you got more and more nervous with every second passed. You even nearly started running out of the room as soon as you were dismissed for the afternoon.  
Walking in a reasonable pace you walked back to the bridge in the hopes of not catching him there with all the others. It seemed to be your lucky day as he in fact seemed to be in his office. 

Sneaking out of sight to your team you made your way to the upper levels of the ship remembering your path from last time, only stopping when you stood in front of the massive door. Suddenly all the bravery and confidence left your body. Just standing there, you started to have second thoughts, but then you heard the song again. From behind the door. Before you could even think about what you wanted to say to the General your body seemed to come up with a life of its own, stumbling into his office where he was currently seated behind a big, simple wooden desk. Leaned over some papers and talking to – oh shit, Kylo Ren.  
“General, did yo await any visitors”, the way he said visitors gave you an all too weird feeling in your gut.  
“I- I´m…. So sorry for interrupting. I-I” you weren´t even able to finish your sentence before Hux interrupted you.  
“Whatever you reason was I guess it must be something important. You may come in. The Commander and I were done talking anyway.” He shot Ren an even dirtier look than usually he did with you, then waited for the door to close. Rubbing his temples he looked at you, but something was weird. The look in his eyes was softer than all the other times he looked at you before.  
“Come here.”, he motioned with his fingers to stand in front of his desk.

Trembling legs carried you over to the red haired man, that stood tall behind the desk. Then only thing between you and the man.  
“I know why you are here. I saw that look on your face earlier and your speculations are right.”  
“So you really are-“  
“Yes, but I have a lot to loose here. So if we were about to do this, we will do it my way or no way at all. Understood?”  
You could only nod in agreement.  
“I asked if you understood me.”, he repeated a little louder this time.  
“Y-Yes, Sir.”, you replied.  
“Good. When you are done for the day you will come to my room immediately. I will have something waiting there for you. You will change into it and then wait in there. You can get yourself a drink while waiting if you want. Did I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, Sir.”, this time your voice was a little more stable.  
He dismissed you and while you got back to doing your work your mind wandered off to what he might have planned.

The thoughts of him didn´t want to leave you until you arrived in his room. Draped over the sofa was a beautiful long dark green dress, with a silver necklace to wear with it and black high heels. Enclosed with the clothing you found a note that read ´Wear without underwear´. For a second you thought about what his intentions might be , but those thoughts were replaced when you started to actually put on the dress. It fit perfectly and you wondered how he got the size right. Not giving it another thought you got some whiskey and a glass. Sitting down, drink in hand you rested a little until the door opened a second time and Hux entered. With long strides he made his way over to the alcohol pouring himself a glass of whiskey too, then came over to you. Hovering tall over you he said “Stand up. I want to look at you.”  
You did what he told you without hesitation. He looked pleased with you, when he came closer your lips only millimeters apart.

Your breath quickened and after what felt like minutes he finally closed the gap between the two of you, by laying his lips on yours in a quick kiss. When you parted his eyes were blown dark with hunger. Putting aside both of your glasses he picked you up like you weighed nothing and threw you onto the bed pulling you back so your legs where hanging over the side. Quickly he made work of the dress pushing the hem up until it was laying around your waist. Observing you he looked pleased when he found out you read the note. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, making you rub your thighs together in an attempt to get some kind of friction. It didn´t work though so you let out a needy sigh, which made him jump into action immediately. Settling down on his knees he put your legs over his shoulders and started to lightly touch the outside of your pink pussy. You leant back on your elbows to better see what he was doing. When he looked back up through long lashes though right into your eyes, all while never stopping to work on your cunt, it left you a moaning mess. If this was how he wanted your relationship to be you would be okay with it.


End file.
